Chapter 41
くんファイト |romaji=Īda-kun Faito |volume = 5 |pages = 18 |cover=Izuku Midoriya All Might Recovery Girl |date = May 11, 2015 |issue = 24, 2015 |arc = U.A. Sports Festival |new character = |previous = Chapter 40 |next = Chapter 42 |anime episode = Episode 24 }} くんファイト|Īda-kun Faito}} is the forty-first chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary After Izuku's surgery is finished, Recovery Girl warns Izuku not to abuse his power and that she won't heal any more serious injuries for him again. She also asks All Might to find a different method Izuku can use to make better use of One For All. Izuku and All Might leave Recovery Girl's office. While walking through the corridor, Izuku tells All Might that he thinks that someone else should be his successor. However, All Might reveals to Izuku that he used to be Quirkless just like him, which surprises Izuku. Izuku asks All Might why he never told him, causing All Might to reply that it was because Izuku never asked. All Might tells Izuku that he chose him to be his successor at first due to him being similar to his former self and admits to Izuku that he has surpassed his expectations after seeing Izuku's actions. All Might says to Izuku that only he will be able to truly shine with the power of One For All. Having been cheered up by his mentor, Izuku apologizes to All Might. All Might tells Izuku to watch the rest of the Sports Festival, to which Izuku complies. Izuku returns to the stadium where the tournament event is being held, finding out that he missed two matches. Tenya approaches Izuku, glad to see that his friend's surgery went well. Izuku and Tenya chat to each other, about how Tenya defeated Ibara and that his brother has been watching the Sports Festival but cannot watch it fully as a result of busy with work. Meanwhile, Eijiro and Katsuki battle each other in the ring to determine the final contender in the Top Four. Eijiro manages to give Katsuki a more troublesome time than Ochaco did. However, after Katsuki injures Eijiro with an Explosion, Katsuki realizes Eijiro's Quirk weakness; that Eijiro's Hardening weakens with consecutive strikes. Katsuki then assaults Eijiro with a continuous barrage of Explosion and managed to knock him out, making Katsuki the winner. The Top Four of the tournament event are Shoto, Tenya, Fumikage and now Katsuki. Seeing that the battle between Eijiro and Katsuki is over, Tenya tells Izuku he will be back shortly as he heads to the ring. The first match of the semi-finals is Shoto versus Tenya. The match begins with Shoto launching an ice attack at Tenya, but Tenya dodges Shoto's attack by jumping into the air. Tenya activates Recipro Burst and attacks Shoto with a speed-enhanced kick, but Shoto narrowly dodges. Tenya quickly recovers and attacks Shoto with another speed-enhanced kick, which slams Shoto down onto the ground. Despite being injured, Shoto grabs Tenya's leg but Tenya kicks Shoto away. Tenya grabs Shoto and proceeds to try and throw Shoto out of bounds before Recipro Burst ends. However, along the way, Tenya realizes that there is ice in his mufflers and he is forced to slow down. Shoto tells Tenya that he put ice in his mufflers when he grabbed his leg and freezes Tenya's entire body. Unable to move, Tenya is declared defeated and Shoto advances to the final round of the tournament event. While walking away, Shoto admits to Tenya that he could not fully evade his Recipro Burst and says that he expected no less from it. Tenya calls out to his brother. Meanwhile, in an unknown area, where what appears to be a hero on the ground with blood everywhere. In the same area, a mysterious figure is disgusted by the fact that Pro Heroes call themselves "Heroes", saying that they are not worthy of being Heroes. The mysterious figure declares that there is only one person that is worthy of being called a Hero. The mysterious figure comes into the light, revealing a disfigured face covered with bandages. The bandaged figure claims that the only person who is worthy of being called a Hero is also the only one who is allowed to do him in and that Hero is All Might. Characters by Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 41